The objective is to write up the study findings of the current project as a monograph tentatively entitled "Alcohol, Drugs and Violent Death." A book of about 200 pages and eight chapters is envisioned now. There will tentatively be separate chapters on the methods; the interrelationship between alcohol and drug deaths; the role of alcohol and drugs in fatal accidents, in homicides, and in suicides; the role of familial drinking or drug problems in violent death; and prevalence estimation of alcoholism and narcotism from medical examiner data. The principal data are questionnaires from about 2,000 informants interviewed when identifying adult decedents at the Office of Chief Medical Examiner, New York City, and post-mortem medical findings.